Monsters
by fanficdawn
Summary: After the governor abandons Woodbery and all its inhabitants move to the prison Daryl and Michonne have a talk that reviles a tough past. And the adventure continues as their friendship growns. (I may add more to this if I gain ideas. The additions may be slight burbs or longer stories ).
1. Chapter 1

Daryl watched as their new group got settled in. Everyone was still taking in all what just happened. The deaths, the betrayal, it was a lot even in these times when death was a common thing. He walked off seeing his help wasn't needed. He spotted Michonne sitting off away from all the people and decided to check how she was doing. They really hadn't talked all too much but they were similar. The two were both strong fighters, sheltered people who took a while to warm up to others, people who did what had to be done. He took a seat next to her placing his cross bow on his table.  
"How you holding up?" he spoke his soft southern twang still coming out.

"Honestly? I really don't know." Michonne answered looking out to the distance. "It was hard to lose her like that…dealing with death is so common now but I got so close to her. She didn't deserve that"

"Yeah I agree…Andrea had our moments but she was a good person…someone who didn't want this world to be all about death and watching people die."

"That monster sunk his teeth into her…and I'm not talking about that walker." Michonne grumbled "I know those types of men and he used her…I just wish I would of stuck around. Protected her better like I had promised" Daryl saw her tighten her jaw and there was a pained look in her eye. Something told him it wasn't her first time dealing with a man like the governor.

"He was a monster…" he hesitated "My dad was like that someone who took pride in making others feel smaller. He'd go off when he was drunk, or when we accidently made messes, or sometimes he would do it just because he could" he muttered out thinking to his brother and all the time Merle had protected him. "Merle came off like that but he was a good guy deep down. This new life just brought out the worse in him…he died for a good cause though."

"He did…even if he had gave me over it was for your protection. Maybe if he had given me back to the governor Andrea wouldn't be dead." Michonne pondered.

"Don't think that way, the governor would have had you both dead. Probably make one of you turn and forced someone to kill the other" Daryl knew that's how sick the governor was.

"You're right…it would have been one of us as that walker. Back before all of this, before the walkers came I dealt with two men like the governor. Both of them close to me…close to my whole family. That didn't matter to them…I thought they were two people I could trust. They weren't they would lock me away…beat me…touch me…call me names. I'd tell them no, I'd cry till I couldn't any more but it didn't stop them. They got out of my life, thinking they left me broken. They didn't they made me stronger they made me want to fight. When the walkers came, after losing my boyfriend I was on my own feeling finally broken. I had my sword and my bag and nothing else. I was traveling and came across them both, still alive. By that time I knew if someone died they would come back as a walker, and I knew you had to destroy the brains to truly kill someone. They spotted me and laughed at the fact I wielded a sword. They went to attack and all I could think was death was too good for them. So I fought back, killing them but made sure they turned. I watched them turn…my boyfriend had taught me about using a walker would keep others away. So I cut off their arms and destroyed their jaws…keeping them on chains. I used them just like they had used me." Michonne finished talking pressing her lips together.

"You know…I think I'd have too much rage against my dad…to do that. I would just flat out kill him." Daryl admitted.

"Some part of me…just couldn't. Some part knew they were both someone close to me…some part of me and I couldn't…sounds messed up huh?" she asked

"Not at all, everyone questioned how I could deal with Merle. It's just at the end of the day he's still blood, he's still my brother…and I couldn't change the feelings that went along with that." Daryl explained.

"It's funny…Andrea seemed to die happy…though we were so close…she was the first person after my boyfriend had died that I let get that close to me. I was so proud of her…becoming this strong person. She told me of her past…with you guys and losing her sister. So maybe it suits her right to die happy" Michonne whispered out.

"It does suit her well. You know one time she almost killed me when mistaking me for a walker. I was so angry…"  
"She did the same to me. Though I stopped her attack…you know Daryl you're not all that bad." Michonne said looking to Daryl.  
"Same goes to you"

Daryl gave a light smile and Michonne gave one back. It would take some time for them to both heal but for now they had a friendship in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple weeks since Michonne and Daryl had their talk. The two had exchanged some words but nothing to compare to a meaningful conversation. Daryl road back into the prison, he had been out on a run for the group. He parked his motorcycle and saw Michonne standing near the grave they had for Andrea. He headed to her making sure he didn't accidently sneak up on her

"Hey" he spoke and she turned giving a nod. He reached in his bag pulling out a familiar flower, at least to him. He placed it at the head marker and placed it down. "You know what that flower is?"

"No clue…not really a flower kind of girl" Michonne finally spoke.  
"Well it's a Cherokee rose. The legend goes when the Indians were being moved from their land they were dying…and the mothers were grieving. The elders said a prayer for a sign, the next day this rose grew in the spot where the mother's tears had fell. This flower is a sign of hope…strength. I stumbled across it…and this one grew for us. It was a sign for us to continue on, to be strong" Daryl spoke softly.  
"You know its weird how history repeats. We're not exactly the Indians but we're being moved from our homes…forced to live in strange places…loved ones dying along the way. The zombies are like the soldiers. People like the governor are just generals…I guess." Michonne pondered. Daryl couldn't help but nod.  
"Come on, come inside. I managed to find some good food I promise." He offered a small smile which Michonne returned. The two headed inside and Daryl placed his bag along with his bow on the table. Carol turned seeing the bow and gave a slight glare

"Daryl bow off the table" she crossed her arms.  
"It's just my bow" He sighed taking it off anyways and Michonne let out a light laugh. Daryl shrugged and chuckled. It seemed like the two could turn into close friends after all.


End file.
